Johanna Mason, 71º Juegos del Hambre
by DarkSergius98xD
Summary: Este fic narra los Juegos del Hambre de Johanna Mason, personaje de En Llamas y Sinsajo. Puede contener algún que otro SPOILER si no te has leído la trilogía. ¡Que empiecen los sepuagésimo primeros Juegos del Hambre!


**AVISO: Este fanfic puede contener SPOILERS de la saga "Los Juegos del Hambre". Algunos personajes no son míos, son de la escritora Suzanne Collins, a quien por cierto tenemos que agradecer la brillante trilogía.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La cosecha**

Hoy es el día de la cosecha. Ese putrefacto día del año vuelve a hacernos una visita en el Distrito 7 para llevarse a dos de nosotros. Es cierto que me he librado de subir en ese escenario durante cinco años, pero me parece que este año será diferente. A lo mejor me he pasado un poco con las teselas que he pedido y entre unas cosas y otras mi nombre entrará hoy 17 veces.

-¿Qué más dará? -me digo a mí misma entre hachazo y hachazo.

Y es cierto, ¿qué más dará? Durante años todo Panem ha visto como los desalmados del Capitolio se llevaban a niños y niñas de doce años sin una tesela. Lo gracioso es que a mucha gente le parece bien.

-Gracioso y... frustrante. -tras esa última palabra un hachazo acaba con el tronco.

No tengo ganas de hacer nada ahora mismo así que dejo mi herramienta clavada y entro en casa. Mis padres siguen dormidos y no tengo hermanos, así que soy la única despierta que está vagando sin rumbo por las habitaciones. Ellos no tienen su nombre en las esféricas urnas de las cuales saldrán los enviados a morir.

Decido poner la televisión aunque la programación de hoy será sobre los veinticuatro tributos elegidos. Y ahí está, Caesar Flickerman, el presentador y encargado de las entrevistas, con el pelo y cejas de color amarillo. Cada año lleva un color diferente, no es rubio natural. A su lado está sentado Claudius Templesmith. Él es el anfitrión de los juegos y va dando anuncios a lo largo de ellos. Tras los dos hombres se encuentra el sello del Capitolio.

-¿Impaciente por conocer a los tributos de este año, Claudius? -pregunta con entusiasmo Caesar.

-¡Siempre! -contesta el nombrado con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¡Este año nos puede tocar otro grupo bien distinguido!

Sé porqué han dicho esto. El año pasado fueron unos juegos realmente extraños. Todo iba normal hasta que la arena se inundó de golpe y ganó una tal Annie Cresta, del Distrito 4, quedando mentalmente inestable por algo que vio en la arena.

-Sólo quedan dos horas para descubrir a los tributos. ¡Qué nervios! -grita Caesar.

-Que nervios para partirte la... -me callo para no despertar a mis padres.

Ponen imágenes de las preparaciones de los escenarios y las urnas delante de los diferentes Edificios de la Justicia de los distritos.

-Johanna, hija, empieza a prepararte.

Le hago caso a mi madre despierta al fin y me voy a mi dormitorio. Después de vestirme con diferentes trapos acabo cogiendo el que me he probado primero: un vestido de color crema con un lazo en la cintura. Me lo dejo puesto hasta que escucho las dos campanadas que indican que ha llegado la hora.

Mis padres y yo nos dirigimos a la plaza del Distrito 7, delante del Edificio de la Justicia. Una vez allí me pongo en la cola que trae al mostrador donde te sacan un poco de sangre para identificarte. Dicha cola avanza muy rápido por exigencia de los encargados, a la que te entretienes te empujan para seguir con su trabajo. Muy amables, si señor.

-Siguiente. -van anunciando.

Voy dando pasos hasta llegar allí. Me pinchan el dedo y me lo dirigen a un papel donde pone Johanna Mason. De este control hay muchas opiniones; algunos dicen que les da miedo, algunos se hacen los valientes delante de los controladores... A mi sinceramente nunca me ha hecho nada que me pinchen en un dedo pero hay gente para todo.

-Siguiente.

Me dirijo a mi zona, ya que cada año clasifican a los jóvenes por su edad y sexo. La gente se va colocando y al fin aparece el alcalde del distrito junto con Catherine Hownie, la enviada del Capitolio. Dicha mujer va vestida con llamativos colores, tanto que, contrastando con los apagados colores de los distritos

-¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a la Cosecha de este año! -grita Catherine después de captar toda nuestra atención con unos ligeros toques en el micrófono.- Antes que nada os mostraré unas imágenes que han sido enviadas desde el mismisimo Capitolio.

La pantalla que hay al lado del escenario se enciende para mostrar otra vez el video que llevan repitiendo Cosecha tras Cosecha. Ese video nos cuenta en resumen lo que son Los Juegos del Hambre y porqué se fundaron. Una vez la pantalla vuelve a apagarse para dormir otro año más.

-Ha llegado la hora de elegir a un valiente y a una valiente que representarán al Distrito 7 en Los Septuagésimo Primeros Juegos del Hambre. Y... como siempre... las damas primero.

Después de la frase que el Capitolio obliga a decir a las escoltas, la extravagante mujer se acerca a la urna de las chicas y, sin más rodeos, mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un papel. Se aclara la voz para leer:

-¡Johanna Mason!

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ya iré subiendo en cuanto pueda pero primero desearía acabar algún que otro fic que tengo abierto para así no tener tantos de golpe.**

**Nos leémos :D**


End file.
